


Лето кончилось

by maily



Category: The Goldfinch (2019), The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Magic, Cheating, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Infidelity, Kitsey Barbour/Theodore Decker mentioned, M/M, POV First Person, Slice of Life, fthegoldfinch2020: драбблы/мини m-e
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maily/pseuds/maily
Summary: Про повседневность и дружбу.
Relationships: Andy Barbour/Theodore Decker
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom the Goldfinch for FB-2020





	Лето кончилось

**Author's Note:**

> Текст является приквелом к [макси "Немного удачи"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877248). Можно читать как самостоятельный текст: ау по "Щеглу" в сеттинге "Гарри Поттера". Таймлайн: 7-й курс Хогвартса.

Мы ехали уже с час, и мерное покачивание Экспресса меня убаюкало: я уснул, лежа головой на коленях Китс, и проснулся от громкого стука. Том наконец-то отвлекся от своих ребят из квиддичной команды и нашел нас, шарахнул дверью купе.

— Мог зайти еще громче, — заметила Китси со сдержанной улыбкой.

Том развалился на сиденье напротив.

— С добрым утром, соня, — чуть издевательски протянул он мне.

Я сморщился, сел, потер глаза. Нашел очки.

— Что, ночка выдалась тяжелая? — он игриво взглянул сначала на Китси, потом на меня. Она скривила губы.

Уж не знаю про ночь Китс, но моя была отвратительной — папаша со своей Ксандрой снова закатили вечеринку в гостиной. Всю ночь наш дом был похож на проходной двор, я не смог заснуть из-за шума и потому сидел на диване, цедил пиво, наблюдал за тем, как они напивались и неуклюже плясали под маггловскую музыку. А рано утром, толком не спавши, отправился на вокзал. Хорошо, что вещи заранее собрал.

Ни Тому, ни Китси я такое рассказывать не собирался.

— Где ты понабрался этих шуток, — зевнул я, прислонившись к окну, — твои новые друзья на тебя плохо влияют.

Том лениво улыбнулся, дернул коленом. Я заметил, что он нацепил на футболку большой значок-снитч. Когда мы виделись на платформе, его еще не было.

С тех пор, как в прошлом году Тома взяли в основной состав команды, он стал невыносим. Зазнался, начал нести эти непонятные пошлые шутки, все разговоры сводились к квиддичу. И еще — отчаянная показуха. Улюлюкать вместе со всеми по поводу и без, на поле во время тренировки летать без футболки, рисоваться над трибунами полуголым, подлизываться каждый удобный раз к капитану. По мне так — мерзость. Но я терпел, мы же с Томом друзья.

— Не завидуй, — бросил он.

Я отвернулся к проносящейся за окном равнине.

— У нас, кстати, место ловца освободилось, Харпер выпустился. Планируем отборочные в сентябре. — Он посмотрел на меня. — Хочешь?

Я фыркнул. Китс сделала вид, что занята перекладыванием книжек в сумку: мать в этом году настояла, чтобы она начала изучать маггловскую экономику.

Я снова взглянул на Тома, он теперь пялился на Китси с легкой усмешкой, зависшей на губах.

Уж не знаю, чего Том добивался, спрашивая меня про отборочные. Пытался позлить? Уколоть посильнее? Наверное, я был сам виноват: нажрался в мае, когда мы кутили в гостиной в честь окончания учебы, и не сдержал себя. Высказал ему при всех, что с его стороны было стрёмно тыкать мне этим квиддичем в лицо весь год, ведь именно из-за него я повел маму тогда покупать метлу, и мы зашли в Гринготтс. Том со мной в ту ночь подрался, Китси нас еле успокоила.

И теперь он взялся за старое.

Последние две недели каникул я думал, что соскучился, что хотел бы скорее уже оказаться подальше от отца, от крепкого запаха перегара, от вечно смазанных, обдолбанных вечеров с ребятами с соседнего дома. Я думал, что хотел увидеть всех своих друзей и вернуться к нормальной жизни, но сейчас — выбрал бы полежать в своей комнате в одиночестве.

Зря я только надеялся, что за три месяца Том остынет.

Три долгих месяца... Ладно. Все-таки хорошо, что это тупое лето кончилось. Хотя из него хмельной июнь я, например, не помнил абсолютно. В июле была парочка славных недель, когда я гостил у Блэквеллов и мы с Китси отдыхали в их огромном саду, шастали по дому и миловались в ее спальне.

Август был самым дрянным. Меня накрыло пониманием, что впереди ждет выпускной год, и надо было построить хотя бы примерный план, куда двигаться дальше. И тут проснулся отец — не отлипал от меня большую часть месяца, таскал с собой на какие-то встречи, пытался учить делать ставки в казино и на квиддич. Почуял, видимо, что скоро деньги на моем счету, оставленные мамой на Академию, будут в доступе.

Мудак.

Одно я четко решил: после выпуска я с ним не останусь. Свалю. Только куда — хороший вопрос. Наверное, буду добиваться места в общежитии при Академии, если поступлю. А если нет — Китс вроде говорила, что готова меня приютить на время.

Я взглянул на нее — отвлеклась от книжек и возилась с прической, ловко закалывала челку набок. На вокзал она пришла уже в форме, зеленый галстук болтался сейчас не завязанным на ее шее. Том дернул за один край, и Китси, засмеявшись, вырвала галстук из его ладони.

— Не хочу, — ответил я, вспомнив его вопрос. — И заигрывай со своей девушкой, а не с моей. — Опять зевнул.

Том приподнял бровь:

— Мы с Тессой расстались в начале лета.

— А что случилось? — спросила Китси наигранно встревоженно.

— Я удивлен, что вы продержались так долго.

— Тео! — цокнула языком Китс.

Том показал мне средний палец, я сделал то же в ответ. Потом он улыбнулся и грубовато потрепал меня по колену.

Захотелось покурить, я неуклюже встал, еще окутанный остатками сна, потер глаза, сдвинув очки. Зевнул опять.

— Схожу до Энди, мы с ним толком не поговорили на вокзале.

— Если увидишь тележку, купи мне шоколадную лягушку? — попросила Китси.

— Можешь позвать очкарика к нам, а то сидит там наверняка в одиночестве, — ухмыльнулся Том. Я уже раскрыл дверь и выбрался в проход. До меня донесся заинтересованный голосок Китс.

— Так ты расскажешь, что у вас случилось с Тессой?..

Том засмеялся, начал отвечать, но я захлопнул дверь, не собираясь даже слушать про его летние драмы. В длинном коридоре было на удивление пусто, слышался смех из открытых купе, играла музыка. Поезд гудел и вибрировал под ногами. Я шел дальше, намереваясь добраться до тамбура и покурить, пока никто не видит, но дойдя, вспомнил, что забыл сигареты в куртке.

Тихо выругавшись, пошел дальше — на поиски Энди. Заглядывал мельком в каждое купе по пути, здоровался, кивал, отшучивался, дал пять нескольким хаффлпаффцам, столкнулся в следующем тамбуре с загонщиками с Гриффиндора, пытался стрельнуть у них сигарету, но они курили дрянные шуточные сигариллы из лавки Вредилок Уизли.

Энди я нашел в следующем вагоне. Он сидел в купе действительно один. Подперев щеку рукой, задумчиво глядел на шахматную доску, заполненную фигурами. Я легко постучал костяшками по стеклу, сдвинул дверь.

— Привет.

— Привет, — ответил он тихо и сосредоточенно и приказал коню на доске сдвинуться. — Как оно? — поднял на меня глаза.

Я заметил, что выглядит он иначе.

— Где твои очки? — плюхнулся на сиденье напротив него.

Энди уже был в рубашке с туго завязанным галстуком. На кармане — значок старосты.

— Маман подарила волшебные линзы, решил сейчас попробовать. Такая хрень, — он указал себе на глаза и наклонился ближе. Я прищурился, заметил тонкую-тонкую пленку с перламутровым оттенком поверх зрачка. — Сказала, чтобы я уже переставал выглядеть как неудачник. Помогло?

Я засмеялся, Энди тоже.

— Как твое лето? Паршиво? — спросил он, отдышавшись.

— Пьяно, — я поправил очки, глянул на шахматные фигуры, застывшие в ожидании нового приказа. — А твое как? Тебя снова отправили к тетке?

— Не, я помогал отцу. На этот раз он с ума сошел по яхтам, плавали все лето. Теперь их ненавижу.

Ферзь на доске недовольно шевельнулась. Заскучала. Энди на нее шикнул. Потом посмотрел на меня:

— Хочешь накуриться?

— Черт, да! — я с чувством потянулся, разминая мышцы. Энди осторожно достал из кармана сумки два мятых косячка.

Я наложил на дверь запирающее и дернул шторку на стекле вниз.

— Это не те, которые я тебе оставил? — спросил, наблюдая за тем, как Энди бережно их выпрямляет.

— Неа, те я скурил еще в начале каникул. А эти купил в Лютном в июле. Держи.

Я принюхался — маггловская травка. Пахла вкусно. Энди раскрыл створку окна сверху и прикурил нам от Инсендио. В купе ворвался шум колес и ветер.

С первой глубокой затяжкой меня сразу накрыло.

— Зашибись.

Энди встал у столика, ослабил галстук. Я быстро посмотрел на его длинные бледные пальцы, сглотнул. Он, подержав дым в легких, выдохнул в открытое окно. Мимо проносилась все та же бесконечная желто-зеленая равнина. Я затянулся снова, горло обожгло, закашлялся. Энди надо мной посмеялся.

— Как там твоя принцесса?

— Болтает с Томом. Он рассказывает свою печальную историю любви с Тессой.

— Они расстались, — задушенно пробормотал Энди, выдохнул струю дыма. Щеки у него покраснели. Как и глаза. Я, наверное, выглядел не лучше — губы стянуло, сам не замечал, как улыбаюсь. — Тесса на него материлась на весь вагон, я слышал.

— Что говорит?

— Что он мудак, — Энди пожал плечами. Докурил, превратил бычок в пыль, и мой тоже, когда я протянул ему ладонь. В купе убойно пахло травкой. — Не отвечал на ее письма.

— Да она взбесилась, потому что первая хотела его бросить, — лениво ответил я, растекшись на диванчике.

— И ты оставил его с Китси вдвоем в купе? Чтобы они там развлекались?

Кашлянув, Энди сел напротив. Задел локтем фигуры на доске — послышалось недовольное фырканье. Энди неуклюже отодвинулся и упал спиной назад, развалившись, как и я.

Я почувствовал, как носок его ботинка уперся мне в щиколотку. По телу пошла приятная теплая волна.

— Они? Развлекались? — я рассмеялся, да так сильно, что легкие сжало, опять закашлялся. Сгорбился, свесив голову между ног. Энди хлопнул меня между лопаток.  
— Черт. Отличная дурь.

— Не то слово, — улыбнулся он.

Я поднял голову. Энди все еще не убрал руку, та теплая волна внутри стала горячей. Я попробовал сглотнуть, но во рту по-прежнему была пустыня, облизнул стянутые губы.

Энди опустил глаза, на красной коже веснушки у него выглядели темно-оранжевыми точками. Чертова перламутровая пелена от линз в глазах. Красиво.

— Лето кончилось, — выдохнул я непонятно. — Я рад.

— Я тоже, — согласился Энди. И потом толкнул меня ладонью в грудь.

Тело было расслабленное, послушное, и я моментально оказался вжат в спинку сиденья. Стоило Энди только положить ладонь мне на колено, как у меня уже встал. Я закусил губу, на языке остался привкус травы, в купе было жарко до одури, даже холодный ветер из окна не помогал, или это просто я был весь горячий и разомлевший?

В прошлом году: ниша на пятом этаже, Энди заканчивал свои дежурства после полуночи, я ждал его в заброшенном классе трансфигурации. Мы всегда курили, сидя на покосившейся пыльной парте. Болтали о том, о сем. Каждый понедельник и среду, а в пятницу я приносил огневиски в фляжке, которую мне подарил отец.

Кажется, все это началось в среду. Или в пятницу. Или я уже точно не вспомню.

Сейчас Энди ослабил свой галстук еще больше, самая первая пуговка у воротника рубашки расстегнулась, Энди случайно царапнул себя сквозь ткань, и на его бледной коже осталась красная размытая борозда от ногтя.

Я дернул его галстук сильнее.

— Не больно? — сипло спросил, видя, как Энди поморщился.

— Да жарко тут. Думать тяжело, — признался он. Я улыбнулся.

— Согласен.

Мы переглянулись, опять расхохотались. Экспресс шатался, я остро почувствовал эту вибрацию поезда под собой, а потом — как Энди положил ладони мне на живот, вытащил рубашку из штанов и ловко расстегнул ремень. Я ему помог: попробовал приподнять бедра, чтобы удобнее было меня раздевать. Энди кое-как справился с моими штанами. Он стоял на коленях. Все покачивалось. Я утер лицо ладонями, очки съехали на кончик носа, и я снял их, отбросив на столик. Несколько шахматных фигурок упало с доски. Опять фырканье и сопение. Энди выпустил мой член из трусов, сразу обхватил ладонью — уже уверенным жестом, так привычно, я подался навстречу, он сомкнул пальцы. Проехался ими вверх-вниз. Посмотрел на меня — щеки совсем заалели, глаза красные и шальные. Я зарылся пальцами в его короткие кудри, погладил по голове, скользнул пальцами за воротничок рубашки, щекотнул шею. Энди двинул рукой снова, меня скрутило в сладкой судороге, ноги дернулись.

Он сменил пальцы ртом так неожиданно, что я чуть не задохнулся от ощущений. Они неслись лавиной и захлестнули меня с головой. Мимо купе кто-то прошел, девчонки шептались и хихикали, кто-то задел нашу дверь, Энди даже не пошевелился, продолжая сосредоточенно сосать. Двигать головой вверх-вниз, снова вверх, снова вниз, его губы припухли, стали совсем красные. Я скомкал рубашку на его плече. Ноги у меня разъехались в разные стороны.

Мой первый тихий стон потонул в шуме. Второй — совсем протяжный, незнакомый — тоже. Энди отвлекся, утер рот, размазав слюну, и стал мне дрочить — медленно, совсем неспешно, выжимая меня до конца. Я заметался на сиденье, пальцы на ногах поджимались от кайфа, сердце стучало как бешеное.

Из окна потянуло запахом сигарет — кто-то курил в тамбуре, я от этого почему-то развеселился, заржал, но потом подавился воздухом и шумно втянул его носом. Энди сбился с ритма. Я вздрагивал от каждого движения его кулака. Он сдвинул крайнюю плоть, сжал головку, резко опустил вниз, прижался губами, немножко лизнул — и я кончил. Закрыл себе одной рукой лицо, а второй, кажется, так схватился за руку Энди, что царапнул по предплечью. Сперма испачкала ему ладонь и манжету рубашки. Энди отдышался. Грудь у него ходила ходуном, расстегнутых пуговиц на рубашке стало больше.

— Экскуро, — прошептал он и отбросил палочку обратно на пол.

С его ремнем мы разделались быстро, я стянул с Энди штаны уже вместе с трусами, плюнул себе на ладонь и крепко обхватил его у основания, провел по всей длине. Энди сопел и дышал шумно, заполошно.

Равнина за окном сменилась густым безмолвным лесом. Энди стоял передо мной, вцепившись одной рукой в столик, а второй держа меня за плечо. Он крупно вздрагивал, как будто ломался каждый раз, когда я касался его жестче. Оголить головку, добавить еще слюны, сомкнуть пальцы туже. Не успел я наклониться ближе, только опалил дыханием его тощие бледные бедра, невесомо прижался губами чуть ниже пупка, как Энди выгнулся дугой и кончил, без стона, только с судорожным вдохом.

Второе очищающее уже было за мной.

Ветер неприятно колол разгоряченную кожу, Энди опустил раму. Резко стало тихо.

Я не спешил застегнуться, полулежал на сиденье, бессмысленно пялясь на Энди. Без очков ему было лучше, Китси наверняка тоже это заметит. Он поправил волосы, штаны и рубашку. Завязал галстук по новой. Улыбнулся мне. Прибрался на столике — вернул фигурки обратно на доску, отдал мне очки.

За дверью опять послышались торопливые шаги, мужские голоса. Я наконец-то застегнул ширинку, ремень затянуть вышло не сразу — пальцы не слушались. Голову словно набили ватой.

— Кайф. Спасибо за травку, — пробормотал я довольно. Энди кивнул, не отрываясь от доски — увлекся игрой, ферзь наконец-то получила желаемое внимание. Я взглянул на часы на запястье, встрепенулся — меня не было уже почти час. — Блин. Мне уже пора. Пойдешь со мной в купе?

— Нет, спасибо. С вами шумно.

Я поднялся, пошатнулся, ноги чуть-чуть подкосились. Энди выдвинул из-за стопки с учебниками бутылку тыквенного сока. Быстро отпил, предложил мне.

— Кстати, тут тележка со сладостями не проезжала? Китси просила купить ей лягушек.

— У меня есть парочка, давай отдам? Я все равно не хочу, — он вытащил их из бокового кармана сумки и сгрузил мне в карман штанов.

— Спасибо. Я твой должник. — Я вернул бутылку обратно, в горле стало значительно легче. И сладко.

— Всегда, — улыбнулся Энди, снова вернувшись к шахматам.

— Там сейчас у тебя ладью съедят.

— Ага. Я знаю. Передавай ребятам привет. — Энди снова потянулся к соку. — Хотя Тому можешь сказать, чтобы он шел в жопу. Тесса была классная.

Я ухмыльнулся:

— Хоть кто-то со мной согласен. — Дождавшись, пока за дверью снова станет тихо, я снял все чары и взялся за ручку. — Увидимся в школе, Энди.

— Увидимся, Тео, — махнул он.


End file.
